Viviendo con el enemigo
by WildeLunatic
Summary: La guerra ha acabado, Voldemort ha sido destruido por Dumbledore, y ahora los hijos de los Mortífagos y los miembros de la Orden del Fénix deberán convivir por orden del propio Dumbledore. Remus Lupin (Seme) x Lucius Malfoy (Uke) / Severus Snape (Seme) x Sirius Black (Uke) / James Potter (Seme) x Regulus Black (Uke)
1. Prólogo

La guerra había acabado, Dumbledore consiguió detener a Voldemort definitivamente antes de que creara los horrocruxes, dejando así a sus seguidores, llamados mortifagos, a su vez compañeros de colegio y casa, las cabezas de familia sangre pura, a merced de los aurores, siendo juzgados y condenados a cadena perpetua en Azkaban por el Wizengamot debido a sus horribles crimenes para con el resto de la comunidad mágica.

Los hijos de dichas familias, al ser menores de edad, no habían participado en aquella guerra, ya que se encontraban estudiando en Hogwarts, por lo tanto al no haber crimen, no había condena, sin embargo, no podían dejarlos a su suerte, y menos después de lo que habían hecho sus familias, ya que algún mago o bruja resentidos podrían intentar atentar contra su seguridad tanto física como psicológica, ademas de que esos jóvenes podrían tener ideas peligrosas por cómo habían sido criados, así que Albus Dumbledore propuso que se quedasen bajo la custodia de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, ejército de personas fieles que él había creado para combatir a Voldemort, para que les echasen un ojo y protegerlos de ser necesario. A todos, salvo a los miembros de la Orden afectados, les pareció una idea maravillosa, y se decidió también que los hijos de los Mortífagos no volviesen a Hogwarts por los conflictos, tanto con otros como con los padres, que podría suponer, así que los recién nombrados tutores se encargarían del resto de la enseñanza en sus casas, sólo acudiendo al colegio para los TIMOS y los EXTASIS.

Después de mucho deliberar, se decidió que el hijo de los Malfoy, Lucius, de 15 años de edad, se quedase con Remus Lupin, de 20 años de edad, pese a las quejas de éste debido a su peludo problema, que el director desestimó debido a que gracias a Severus tenía suficiente poción matalobos para todos los meses que hiciese falta. El hijo mayor de los Black, Sirius, también de 15 años, fue enviado con Severus Snape, de la misma edad que Lupin, al que no le hizo ninguna gracia que violaran su espacio personal, y menos aún que fuese el mocoso que siempre le gastaba bromas a pesar de ser su profesor el que lo hacía. Y por último, el hijo menor de los Black, Regulus, de 14 años de edad, fue puesto a cargo de James Potter, de la misma edad que Remus y Severus, que le recibió con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa entre amable y divertida a pesar de no conocerlo de nada.

Por supuesto, el que creo las parejas fue nada más y nada menos que el propio Dumbledore, que afirmaba que eran las combinaciones perfectas mientras les miraba con un brillo de diversión en los ojos, y ni la mirada asesina de seis de los cinco afectados (a James de verdad que no le importaba, se sentía solo desde que Lily le dejó, y pensaba que incluso podría ser divertido) hizo que se retractara.

Así pues, no les quedó más remedio que aceptar su nueva vida. Los más jóvenes fueron a recoger todas sus pertenencias a las casas de sus familias, y los mayores hicieron hueco en sus respectivas casas para los nuevos inquilinos.


	2. Llegada

Remus se removía inquieto en el salón de su casa, esperando la llegada de su nuevo huésped. Estaba preocupado, conocía de lejos a los Malfoy (¿Y quién no?), sabía como eran, orgullosos, arrogantes, siempre teniendo lo mejor de lo mejor, y él... Bueno, no podría ser más diferente, eso sin tener en cuenta su situación respecto a la luna llena. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo maldijo a Dumbledore por sus extravagantes ideas.

Llamaron a la puerta, y tras un suspiro de resignación se dispuso a abrir la puerta con su mejor sonrisa. Ahí estaba el rubio sosteniendo su equipaje, flanqueado por dos aurores, con aire altivo, despectivo, mirando con desprecio tanto a la casa como al hombre que tenía delante. Sin esperar invitación apartó a Remus, entrando a la casa cual plateado huracán. Los aurores se despidieron de Lupin, dándole tanto ánimos como sus condolencias por tener que aguantar a un crío como ese mientras que el castaño se limitó a despedirse con un asentimiento de cabeza. Tras cerrar la puerta se preparó mentalmente para enfrentarse al chico, que estaba parado en el salón con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Había dejado las maletas en el suelo y se notaba a leguas su orgullo herido por tener que quedarse en aquella casa con aquel hombre. Cabe decir que seguía mirando con absoluto desprecio a todo lo que tenía al alcance de la vista, incluyendo al mayor. Remus se acercó a él hasta quedar a una distancia prudente, ya que por la mirada que le lanzó Lucius, la de una serpiente esperando el momento oportuno para atacar a su presa, lo quería lo más lejos posible.

-Ven, te enseñaré tu habitación - Intentó sonreír amablemente, topándose con el muro de hielo que eran los ojos del rubio. Por un momento creyó que le contestaría al estilo Slytherin, mordaz y sarcásticamente, pero ni siquiera se dignó a ello, dándole la espalda y caminando por el pasillo que le indicó el mayor, dejando su equipaje en el salón con la obvia intención de que Lupin lo llevase por él cual sirviente, cosa que el castaño hizo, no sin antes volver a suspirar, pensando que la convivencia no iba a ser fácil.

Después de enseñarle su habitación, en la que dejó el equipaje, procedió a enseñarle el resto de la casa, que consistía en otra habitación, la de Remus, un baño, la cocina y el salón. Al terminar el corto tour, ambos se quedaron en el salón en un incómodo silencio que finalmente rompió la serpiente, hablando por primera vez desde que llegó.

-Bueno, no está tan mal, por un momento temí que tuviesemos que dormir ambos en un mismo colchón mohoso con un cartón por techo, pero esto es mucho mejor, después de todo ¿Quién no querría desarrollar claustrofobia por estar encerrado en este pequeño cuchitril con una bestia de inteligencia reducida cuya aspiración en la vida es devorarte, con la que además debes compartir el cuarto de baño? No quepo en mí de dicha - Y con ese sarcástico y venenoso discurso, el príncipe de las serpientes se encerró en su cuarto con un portazo, dejando a la vista su lado de niño mimado. Por otro lado, Remus se quedó en el salón, estático, pensando que el dichoso crío sabía dar donde duele.

—

Severus se encontraba removiendo con gracia una de sus amadas pociones cuando llamaron a la puerta. A regañadientes dejó lo que estaba haciendo, asegurándose antes de que la poción en cuestión no se echaría a perder, para ir a atender a su visita no deseada. Al abrir la puerta se encontró al primogénito de los Black con su típica actitud despreocupada a la par que desafiante, retando al mayor con su sonrisa de superioridad, a lo que Severus simplemente entornó los ojos, mientras por dentro se contenía para no matar al puñetero crío delante de los aurores que le escoltaban, ya si después ingería, por error por supuesto, una poción altamente mortal, no era problema suyo.

Se hizo a un lado, y con un gesto seco indicó al menor que entrase, para a continuación cerrarles la puerta en las narices a los aurores. Tras cerrar la puerta, se volvió hacia el joven que observaba su casa con profundo aburrimiento, se acercó silenciosamente hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su espalda para a continuación hablar.

-No voy a permitir que ande husmeando por mi casa, señor Black -Sirius pegó un bote al escuchar hablar al hombre, casi dejando caer una figurita que había cogido para contemplarla- No debemos tocar lo que no es nuestro -Se giró para enfrentar al hombre que lo miraba con desagrado y desprecio- Su cuarto está por aquel pasillo a la derecha, el baño está en frente, para llegar a la cocina hay que seguir recto y tiene terminantemente prohibido entrar a mis habitaciones y al sótano. Dicho esto, no quiero verle, ya es lo bastante mayorcito como para autogestionarse, ah, y si por casualidad se le ocurre hacer una de las suyas, señor Black, créame que su madre le parecerá un bello ángel en comparación -Y sin dejarle contestar, Severus volvió al sótano, dónde tenía su laboratorio de pociones, para seguir trabajando.

Sirius se quedó quieto en el salón debido a lo rápido que había acontecido todo, sin embargo pronto empezó a reaccionar, sintiendo como la ira le embargaba ante la actitud de su nuevo tutor. Apretó los puños, sin embargo pronto se calmó, pensando que ya se las arreglaría para vengarse de ese asqueroso murciélago amante de las artes oscuras (realmente le sorprendía que fuese un espía, y que no estuviese del lado oscuro teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le gustaban dichas artes), y con una sonrisa traviesa, de esas que hacían que todas las chicas de Hogwarts, y algunos chicos, se derritiesen, se fue a su cuarto para echar una cabezada, ya después "armaría" su plan de acción, si es que se puede llamar plan a ejecutar la primera mala, genial desde su punto de vista, idea que se le ocurriese.

—

James esperaba impaciente y con una gran sonrisa la llegada de su nuevo tutelado. Había decorado el cuarto que iba a utilizar Regulus con los colores de Slytherin, además de haber acogido al viejo elfo de la familia Black, Kreacher, para que el chico se sintiese cómodo, quería que se llevasen bien, después de todo, él siempre quiso un hermano pequeño. Cuando llamaron a la puerta, su sonrisa se ensanchó y corrió a abrirla. El chico estaba a todas luces incómodo, y aunque trataba de mirarle con desprecio, se podía apreciar en el fondo de su mirada el miedo mezclado con preocupación. En seguida cambió su sonrisa a una más amable para no espantar al chico, al que hizo pasar a la casa mientras hablaba con sus dos colegas aurores, a los que despidió después de un par de bromas.

Regulus seguía en el recibidor cuando James cerró la puerta, inseguro de si debía entrar en el salón o esperar al anfitrión. El castaño al ver su duda, le volvió a sonreír con cariño, cogió sus maleras y le indicó que le siguiese a su cuarto. Entre chachara sin sentido e intentos de hacer reír al menor, llegaron al cuarto de éste, que estaba en el segundo piso y tenía las mejores vistas, en el cual estaba esperando Kreacher la llegada de su joven amo. Al verle, Regulus no pudo evitar que su fría máscara se rompiera para lanzarse a abrazar al viejo elfo al que quería tanto, mientras James observaba desde la puerta la escena sin dejar de sonreír.

Después de acomodar las cosas del pequeño, le dio un tour por la casa, tratando entablar conversación, pero sin conseguirlo, debido a la reticencia que aún quedaba en el menor. Pero no se desanimó, estaba decidido a llevarse bien con el niño, así le costase cien años.


End file.
